Predator vs Terminator
by Nautics
Summary: Mainly a comedy. I didn't put a huge amount of effort into this one so don't expect it to be that good but yeah this is what would happen if a Predator met a T-800 Terminator.


Predator vs Terminator

 **This story is meant as a joke so don't take it seriously. It's just a bit of fun**

It had been 15 years since judgment day. 18 resistance soldiers had been sent to investigate what they thought was a new type of Terminator. They were in a helicopter on route to the strange occurrences.

"Never heard anything like this…reports talk about camouflage and plasma technology" said Captain Stone

Tom Stone was a middle aged captain who was tuff but also commanded the respect of his men

"Yeah well this one sure aint heard of anything like us either!" exclaimed Clay

Clay was a big man and very confident probably not the smartest though.

Everyone cheered

"Don't under estimate your enemies! I told you about that!" Said Stone

"Sorry cap" replied Clay

"And how many more times will I have to tell you not to call me cap…its captain" said Stone

"Atleast once more cap" said Clay jokingly

Stone glared at him

"What I don't understand is why they only sent 18 of us…This thing is said to have already torn up 4 squads". Said Alvares

"I told you don't worry about that… Just rely on your own skill. That's all that matters." Asserted Frost

Luke Frost was stones second in command. He made sure order was upheld at all times

"Well it's kind of the elephant in the room" replied Alvares

"What's an elephant"? asked Clay

"Wait a minute!" Exclaimed Hunt

"The author of this story made this exact same joke in one of his other stories" he continued

"Yeah well nobody read that, it was shit. This story is going to be way cooler" said Gibson

"Also leave the forth wall alone!" she continued

"Fine" said Hunt

Elliot Hunt and Abby Gibson were to two most sensible of the team

The chopper landed in a destroyed town. It was eerily quite

"Ok get ready!" shouted Stone

"Remember come with me if you want to…"

"Don't say it!" Hunt cut in

"Say what?" said Stone

"Just…don't" said Hunt

The chopper opened

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" shouted Frost

"Yeah we heard you the first time" Hunt cut in again

The 18 resistance fighters rushed out they began searching around

"Ok listen up" said Stone

"We are going to split into two teams. 9 on each. Frost is going to lead one and I'm going to lead the other"

"We meat by that destroyed Pilon in 2 hours"

"Yes sir" everyone shouted

Frost, Alveres, Hunt, Clay, Gibson, Pienkowski, Lane and Mills went East looking for survivors.

Pienkowski lifted up a piece of rubble to find an old women hiding

"Found someone!" he shouted

He put his hand out to try and help her but she refused

"IT WILL COME BACK!" she shouted

"What will?" asked Frost confused

"Ok I am so done with this place…I'm getting out of here" said Lane

"Stay put!" shouted Frost

"That's an order"

It was then that they heard a strange inhuman clicking sound

"Stone we found someone" Frost said down his radio

There was no response. All he heard was shouting and gunfire

"Stone…do you copy?" Frost continued

"Are those red dots supposed to be on your head Lane" asked Clay confused

Everyone looked at Lanes heard confused. There was a red laser pointing directly at his head

BOOM. A shot fired and in an instant Lanes head exploded.

"Oh my God!" shouted Mills

"Take cover" Shouted Frost

Everyone got behind cover and started firing at the direction that the shot came from but no one saw who shot it. Lanes body fell to the floor.

Meanwhile

Stone want west with Dante, May, 5 other soldiers and Arnold

Arnold spoke in an Austrian accent and was about 6'2

Suddenly they were ambushed by T-600s firings from the rubble.

"Ambush" shouted Stone

The soldiers started panicking and running in different directions

"Stay with me…stay with me!" shouted Stone

"No" said Arnold

Stone tuned around to face Arnold who was just standing there

"What?!" said Stone confused

With one arm Arnold then picked Stone up by the throat and slammed him against a wall strangling him

"Captain!" shouted Dante

"Talk to the hand" said Arnold

"Oh wait you can't" he continued

Stone then slumped to the floor lifeless dropping his radio as he did it

"Stone do you copy?" is all that could be heard from the radio

May and Dante then started firing at Arnold but the bullets did nothing except graze his skin.

"He's a Terminator" shouted May

May and Dante then ran for the Pilon like Stone had said

(Music)

DING DING DING DING DING

DING DING DING DING DING

"Wait what the hells that" said Hunt

"It's the Terminator theme" said May

"You can't just expect the readers to know what that means"

"Get lost you're not even in this scene" said May

 **Ok so did you like this story/crossover? Did you not Let me know and also let me know if you want me to continue? Thanks for reading**


End file.
